


The Benefits of Dating Chloe Bourgeois

by findmeinthevoid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crack, Cuddling, Emo references, Multi, and fluff, and theyre too tired to argue, as per usual, chloe gets her way, twenty one pilots concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthevoid/pseuds/findmeinthevoid
Summary: One does not simply make Friday night plans and omit Chloe BourgeoisBecause she will find out. And she will find a way to wiggle herself in.





	The Benefits of Dating Chloe Bourgeois

**Author's Note:**

> woot i'm going strong with 4 days of productivity!
> 
> this is a great and underrated ship that needs more recognition jkfdnsjknjks

“Why are you two dressed like you’re going to a mosh pit?” Chloe’s eyes were glued to her phone but managed to size them up anyways. 

She didn’t look up from her phone until two beats passed without a response. Nathaniel and Luka were both staring at her.

“Mo- more than we already are, you mean?” the redhead asked sarcastically.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “No, on most days you’re just ready to join the Black Parade.  _ Today _ you look more like you’re going to get high on some screamo music and come back lightheaded at midnight.”

“Well, we’ll give you this one,” Luka shrugged. “We are headed to a concert, after all.”

Chloe almost dropped her phone, slowly looking up at them. Her eyes narrowed. They merely blinked at her.

“What?”

“You’re going to an emo concert-”

“Yes, yes, I know how you feel about our insufferable edginess, but it’s starting in twenty minutes and you aren’t stoppi-”

“ _ Without me. _ ” Chloe finished, face scandalized.

“By Halsey,” Luka stage whispered, and Nathaniel almost burst out laughing if his girlfriend wasn’t glaring daggers at him already.

“By Halsey,” she repeated.

“Actually it’s by Twenty One Pilots,” Nathaniel corrected.

Chloe turned to him slowly. “And I’m only just finding about this because?”

“We didn’t realize you liked Twenty One Pilots,” Luka told her honestly.

“Well, I don’t,” she admitted. “But if you two are going to a concert, I want to, too.”

Nathaniel cast a glance at the clock. “Tickets were sold out two weeks ago and even if you  _ did _ manage to get a great place last minute as I’m sure you will with your wealth and status-” he said, eyeing her warily, “your attire isn’t exactly concert-type wear.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I’m literally Queen Bee, don’t you forget,” she reminded. “I rock yellow and black better than  _ any _ ‘Bandito’.”

“I admire your confidence,” Luka said with ambiguous sarcasm.

Chloe narrowed her eyes even further. “Well, either I’m coming with you or no one’s going.”

“Suit yourself. Just know that you have less than ten minutes to be completely ready and at the doors to the arena.”

“Make that five,” she decided, flipping her hair and walking past them to Luka’s bedroom.

*

If by “five,” she meant five  _ hours _ , then yes, that was an appropriate estimate.

Nathaniel was anxiously bouncing up and down from his place by the door, and Luka cast another glance at the clock for what must have been the sixth time in the past two minutes.

“Hurry up...” Nathaniel begged through gritted teeth. “If they don’t let us in, I swear-”

“Oh, they’ll let us in.”

The redhead whipped around. “About time!”

“I’ve reserved us a limited VIP meet-and-greet backstage, as well as front row tickets so you can really get to the mosh pit,” Chloe informed then, flipping her hair.

Luka and Nath stared at her.

“What?” she asked after a moment of stunned silence.

“Your hair...” Luka said simply.

“W-what did you  _ do _ to it?” Nathaniel asked.

She grinned, reaching up to pat it. “Like it? I was playing around with Luka’s hair wax and decided to just go with classic black and yellow.”

“How did you curl it in seven minutes?” the redhead asked in wonder.

She blew a kiss. “You’ll see soon enough. Finally that ponytail is going to go to good use,” she assured him.

Nathaniel blanched slightly, patting his own hair. “You wouldn’t dare touch  _ my- _ ”

“ _ We’re going to be late _ ,” Chloe singsonged, cutting him off. “Do you want to miss your own favorite band’s concert?”

She didn’t give either of them much of a chance to respond as both found themselves being dragged outside and into a waiting limo.

*

Nathaniel crashed onto Chloe’s luxury leather sofa four hours later. Luka collapsed next to him, and Chloe basically threw herself over both of them a moment later.

“Get off of me,” Luka mumbled, swatting her away gently.

She pouted, and he glared at her with all he could manage at 1 AM in the morning.

“I carried you all the way upstairs, now let me relax,” he groaned, sinking into the couch.

She sighed and repositioned herself so she was squeezed in between them, still partly draped over both of them. Nathaniel didn’t even bother glancing at her. In fact, he looked like he was already half-asleep.

She leaned over and poked him. “Oi!”

He cracked open a single eye and quirked the eyebrow above it.

She huffed. “Are you going to sleep already?”

The redhead gave her a look that said mostly plainly  _ “what else do you expect?” _

Well, Chloe wasn’t going to put up with  _ that. _

She moved over so she was half just lying on top of Nathaniel, then pulled Luka closer and took ahold of his arm, wrapping it around her shoulder. Then she put her own arms around Nathaniel and relaxed, allowing her body to naturally cave into gravity.

Nathaniel groaned, mumbling something inaudibly under his breath. She merely hummed a response into his chest and he shivered, letting out a gasp mixed with a laugh.

“That tickles,” he whispered, more clearly.

She hummed again and he slapped her weakly.

“Chloe!”

“Yes, Red?”

He sighed, relaxing. Chloe grinned softly. It wasn’t the nicest thing to annoy him until he caved in to her wishes, but it worked, and Luka knew it all too well. He leaned over to whisper against her ear.

“Chloe,” he warned, voice gentle.

She jutted out her lower lip in a more pronounced pout, reaching an arm around him to pull him close. “I got you a backstage meeting and autographs. You owe me,” she murmured.

“You got us VIP tickets so now you get to trap us here to cuddle all night with you?” Nathaniel asked aloud, eyes fully open now, and turning his head at her skeptically.

“Do you have a problem with that?” she challenged.

He shrugged slightly, leaning back into the armrest. “Not much.”

She turned to Luka, raising an eyebrow.

Luka sighed, glancing away. “My mom’s going to want to know why I didn’t come home last night.”

“So tell her you tried to run away with the band by hiding in with Josh’s drum kit,” the blonde suggested, and he laughed.

“I have things to do tomorrow morning, but I guess that’s my fault for scheduling along with the concert tonight,” he admitted.

She nudged him sharply, returning his attention back to the topic at hand.

He chuckled again. “Who am I to deny my girlfriend a night of cuddling on the sofa?”

Chloe beamed.

A knock sounded on the door and the three of them tensed, alert.

There was some mumbling and inaudible discussion, some fading footsteps, and the following silence suggested that the person had left, whoever they were.

They relaxed again until a second, harsher knock sounded, and Nathaniel stirred slightly as they all watched the door with growing irritation.

“Excuse me,” he muttered softly.

“ _Could_ _you please leave?_ ” Luka and Chloe chimed in in unison, then all three of them burst out laughing.

“I'll go get the door,” Luka offered, pushing himself up.

“Thanks,” the blonde said, re-adjusting herself.

The door opened, Chloe leaving her eyes closed in the trust that Luka would deal with whatever it was that this late night visitor wanted.

But there was silence. For much longer than silence was appropriate. Chloe sat up, rubbing her eyes before opening them, and turned to the door.

_ Oh. _

“Daddy!” she exclaimed in exaggerated enthusiasm, straightening up. Her hair was falling out of it's curls but the tips were still black as ever, even with the stray dark streaks across Nathaniel's cheeks. Chloe hadn't realized how wild her hair went when she wasn't paying attention.

Andre Bourgeois simply stared at her, lost for words.

Nathaniel was calmly snoring away, but Luka flashed Chloe more than one concerned glance, and she swallowed.

“Daddy, it's noth-”

“I think I'll be off to bed now,” the mayor decided quickly, turning to leave. “Er, good to see you're in your room and not missing on some street in Paris.”

He gave a feeble wave and slammed the door shut.

Luka awkwardly walked back to the sofa and settled down. Chloe lay with her eyes wide open.

“Uh, do I stay here?” he asked.

“What- yes,” she said distractedly. “Yes, stay.”

She leaned over and tugged on his shirt and he complied.

“Think it was the hair or concert or the boys?” she asked aloud, once the guitarist had settled into a comfortable position.

“Oh, definitely the hair,” he assured her, threading a hand through the blonde locks.

“Yeah,” she agreed uncertainly.

“Yep.”

And before either of them knew it, they, too, were fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread so sorry for any typos!
> 
> thanks for readingggg and wish me luck for keeping that writer's block at bay!


End file.
